Understanding
by MegaFan925
Summary: Sango thought she was alone until she found a kindred spirit in the most unlikely of places.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**I really like this idea because I feel that Miroku and Sango can be underated sometimes. And I'm cheering for the underdog. So…here is 'Understanding'! please read and review and tell me what you think! **

'**thoughts'**

"**speaking"**

Understanding

Sango chewed her lip in anxiety as she stared at the opened mail then at her father. Seeing the frustrated frown on his face the small hopeful smile she held fell as she stared at the opened paper in her father's tight grip.

_As we have considered all applicants we are sorry to inform you that you did not receive the position of…_

Scanning the rest of the paper her fists clenched and angry tears misted her eyes. 'It's not fair! I was so sure he would get the job, then he wouldn't have to work so hard and he'd be home more often. Those ignorant people can take that job and …' She stopped mid tirade when she looked back at her father. He sat at the table staring at the letter in defeat. As she looked on she could see how much the stress weighed on his mind and body. His once strong, broad shoulders were sagging with disappointment, his youthful face now covered in wrinkles, dark hair littered with streaks of grey and the once proud tilt of his chin and resilient eyes hung with the oppressive weight of continuous defeat.

Sighing, she walked over enclosing her father in a hesitant hug. She leaned toward his ear and whispered, "It's going to be okay dad, there always next time!" Shako gave his daughter a grateful if not hesitant smile. "You're right. Those people didn't know shit about finances! They weren't worth my time anyway…I'll just find a place that would really appreciate what I had to offer." Giving his daughter a confident smirk he stood with his head held high and strode out of the room. Sango have her father a reassuring smile but the glimmer of pity in her eyes revealed her thoughts. Looking at the clock Sango jumped from her seat to get ready. "Oh man, I'm gonna be late! K's gonna murder me!" she cried in alarm scrambling to get ready.

Making her way into K's Kitchen Sango was greeted by a myriad of smells from coffee to watermelon this place had it all and right it the middle of it stood the owner herself, K a.k.a. Kagome Higurashi and she did not look happy.

With a bit of wariness Sango walked over to her boss and longtime friend with a nervous smile. "Hey Kagome, sorry I'm late! It won't happen again! Dad got a response from that firm he was applying for…unfortunately he didn't get it." Kagome immediately gave Sango a sympathetic look and a big hug. Holding her friends shoulders she replied, "Oh, that's terrible! I can't believe he wasn't hired…he like the best financial accountant ever! What are you talking about? Your actually 5 minutes early…and I'm not angry with you." Sango gave her friend a look filled with curiosity,"Huh? Well, then why do you look so angry?"

When she asked that question her friend's face immediately took on a sour look. "Uhh! Sesshoumaru is being such an ass! He's being totally unreasonable! See, you know he has a half brother right? Yeah. Well it seems as if his brother is in need of some help…specifically a place to stay because the boy is still in high school and his mother has just died. As you already Sessh's mother is dead too, so I don't see why he can't give his ONLY brother a helping hand and let him stay with us!"

Sango gave Kagome an equally sympathetic look. "That's terrible. Have you tried to get him to change his mind? I've know Sesshoumaru to be a really kind if not cold individual and very rational. So why would he be so cruel?" Kagome nodded in agreement. "I know. But he has this intense dislike, if not hate for his brother and he won't explain to me why! Even though I've tried countless times to get him to talk about it but he just won't budge!" Giving Sango an exasperated look, Sango could see it turning to something else. Sango's eyes widened in dismay,' Oh no, she has that look in her eyes! When that look is there no one can stop her, not even the 'all mighty' Sesshoumaru Tashio. And if he can't stop her I know I'm going to be dragged in to this somehow…I should prepare myself. Oh, here it comes now.' She thought as she saw the look of tenacity in her friend's eyes.

Suddenly Kagome determinedly exclaimed, "You know what…I don't care what he says! I'm going to let his brother live with us whether he likes it or not because god knows we all have enough room! In fact, I'm going to call him right now! I'll see you after your shift end Sango! Get to it!" Pep in her step and her lips tight with conviction she marched into her office to make some phone calls.

Shaking her head at her friend's antics she put on her apron and went to take some orders. Sigh. 'I feel a headache coming on…and it's not even noon yet!' she thought shaking her head seeing her friend's raven locks bounce in her haste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**I apologize for the long wait…things have gotten pretty hectic lately.**

Miroku inwardly sighed as he charmingly smirked at his unsuspecting victim, a petite emerald eyed redhead that gazed imploringly waiting for his reply.

Running his hands through his shaggy, black hair he began to run his game. "Oh my dear, I am extremely flattered!" As he continued he slowly tilted the young woman's chin up then looked deeply into her eyes. "But unfortunately I cannot take you up on your fabulous offer. You see, I spend a majority of my time helping the less fortunate and I have been chosen out of a large selection of young men to participate in a mentoring program for young boys, and as much as it pains me to say this, I must decline your invitation."

Seeing her crest fallen look he suddenly clutched her to his chest emphatically, while watching her reaction. He continued, "But, if you deem this one worthy enough I would gladly accept your number so that we may reschedule?"

Letting go of the flushed beauty he mentally counted down, '3….2…1…Gotcha!'

Fumbling with her belongings, the young woman immediately pulled out a paper and pen and scribbled down her name and number all the while giving the handsome young man shy glances. When she finally placed the scrap of paper in his hands she was once again start led as he generously embraced her and highly kissed her cheek. Leaning down toward he whispered in her ear, "Until then my sweet", he graced her with another chaste kiss to the cheek and cockily sauntered away, all the while bursting with satisfaction at his latest _conquest._

Walking toward his friends, he allotted them a small cheeky grin as he all slapped his back in celebration of gaining what they all predicted to be another fan girl aka groupie.

Laughing loudly at his antics, a young man with icy blue eyes held up his hands in surrender. " I give up! I guess you _are_ as smooth as you think you are. Go Miroku." He then picked up his white napkin and dramatically waved it in the air while Miroku basked in his victory. Then, the blue eyed young man, Kouga, slyly spoke, "But it still doesn't change the fact that even mutt-face her with his ugly mug could get more girls than you!"

Miroku look put out as Kouga and their red haired friend Shippou high fived each other while the rest of the group laughed.

Bursting with a sense of determination Kagome marched up to the group of young men laughing loudly outside of the local high school. Huffing and puffing she broke through the large group to the center where the aforementioned young man sat with shoulder length silver hair and triangular dog ears that roved about taking in the sounds of the city until they stopped in her direction and he turned to look at her with wide eyes.

Before he could say anything she held up her hand to silence him. "Nope! C'mon Inuyasha let's go…. I don't care what you say! You're coming to stay with us and that's final and no amount of bitching and whining will change that! Also, you _will _get along with your brother and he _will_ do the same – or there will be some problems! Is that understood!?"

Gulping in fear he slowly nodded his head as everyone around him nervously backed away from the small woman with the fearsome aura surrounding her. He stuttered in fright,"O...o...o…k Kagome. Just let me get my stuff." He quickly got up and gathered his things and followed behind her as she walked away with pep in her step.

As they were walking away Kagome gave a flippant wave to Miroku and yelled over her shoulder, "Hey Miro-kun! Sorry about messing with your plans just head to the coffee shop and we'll meet you there once we move all of his stuff into the apartment.

Miroku nodded his head in acknowledgement. He said his goodbyes to his friends and made his way to his car.


End file.
